Mòrag (Xenoblade)
|-|Mòrag= |-|Brighid= |-|Aegaeon= Summary Mòrag Ladair is a playable character from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. As the Special Inquisitor of the Ardainian Empire, she was initially introduced as an antagonist with the intent to capture Pyra so that the past wouldn't repeat itself. After two battles with the heroes due to misunderstandings, she joins the party as the representative of Mor Ardain as requested by her younger brother Niall, and has since tried to make sure that Rex and Pyra make it to Elysium. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Mòrag Ladair Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Gender: Female (Mòrag and Brighid), Male (Aegaeon) Age: Early to mid 20's (Mòrag), over 500 years (Brighid and Aegaeon) Classification: Human, Driver, Special Inquisitor of the Mor Ardain Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can skillfully wield different kinds of weapons, and is fairly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Can summon and forge links with Blades by touching Core Crystals, With Brighid, she has Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (In the form of boosting her Evasion against physical and projectile attacks), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, and limited Empathic Manipulation (In the form of drawing Aggro from her enemies), With Aegaeon, she has Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (In the form of increasing her Accuracy, and boosting her Evasion when moving), and limited Probability Manipulation (Can nullify a single reaction of the enemy) Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Is the Driver of Brighid; who is comparable to Mythra, also managed to intercept a strike from full power Malos, albeit barely) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely Speed of Light (Could keep up with Jin while his power was restricted by Fan la Norne, who in turn could keep up with Mythra's beams of light until he was forced to retreat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level (Can take hits from Jin and Malos) Stamina: High (Should have stamina superior to that of Jin, but not on the same level as Nia) Range: Extended Melee with her Chroma Katana, Extended Melee to a few meters with Whipswords, several meters with Fire and Water Manipulation. Standard Equipment: Her two Blades; Brighid and Aegaeon (canonically), which grant her Whipswords and a Chroma Katana respectively. However, as a Driver, she can use virtually any other Rare and Common Blade in the game, which allows her to wield different kinds of swords, greataxes, ether cannons, hammers, gauntlets, and lances. Intelligence: Gifted. Due to her royal status and position as the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, she was raised to be calm, composed and calculating; and as of her recruitment into the party, she has been the tactician of the group, and is often the first to catch on to the plans of others. Hailed to be the strongest Driver of Mor Ardain, she's an exceptionally skilled swordswoman, which, combined with her usual demeanor, has made her a valuable ally to the heroes in their journey. And due to being a Driver, she can wield all kinds of weapon with great skill mere seconds after obtaining them, even to the point where she can fight on equal footing with opponents that have centuries worth of combat experience. Weaknesses: In spite of her usual composure, she can lose her cool if things don't go her way, and she loses most of her combat effectiveness when in areas that have low concentrations of Ether (due to Ether fueling her Blades' abilities and stamina, though this shouldn't apply in vs debates), her health needs to be below 30% in order for her Evasion to be amplified, if the Core Crystal on her Blades are destroyed, they will die, rendering her practically helpless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Xenoblade Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Forcefield Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Royal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 6